Beyond Repair
by Cobolt99
Summary: As Sam tries to adjust to his new life as the newest animatronic at Freddy's, things start to go... a little bit crazy... Between his human memory slowly returning and trying to get the new security guard to trust him, will he be able to handle it?
1. Prologue and Bio

_'__It's too nice a Saturday morning for this.'_ The janitor thought as he looked down at the unfortunate teen, his body stuffed inside a suit and mangled beyond repair. _'That's it,' _he thought, growing angry. _'Something has to be done.' _The medic, hired in case of yet another accident, suddenly gasped.

"Hey! This kid's still alive! Barely, but he's alive!"

The janitor crouched down beside him. "How is that possible?"

The medic sighed. "He still has a pulse, but I don't think he's going to make it. And even if he does, his body is to broken to support him." He glanced up at the other man then had an idea. He knew they couldn't keep him alive as a human, but maybe… "There's a big box in the back of my truck, and a box that looks like a tiny fridge, go get it, and hurry!" He added as the janitor took off running.

The medic turned back around and clasped his hands together. If they did this right, no-one would ever know, and they might even save the restaurant from closing. But first…

The medic pulled out his phone and called the programmer that had designed the much loved (and much hated by the security guards) animatronics. Then he started searched the young teen's body for some form of identification as the janitor walked in.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Bio:<span>** (More will be added as the story goes on)

_Name: _Sammy the Snake (formerly Samuel Jordan)

_Gender: _Male

_Age: _19

_Species:_ Green Tree Python animatronic

_Role: _Back-up guitarist and singer

Sam used to be human, and he worked the night shift after Mike was fired. He managed to survive three weeks. But after the animatronics caught him, his body was too damaged to survive. His brain was cryogenically frozen and stored until 2 days later, (they had to rush a bit to be ready for opening time), and the new suit was ready. Sam's brain was implanted into the suit and his memory wiped.

Sammy is a bright green naga animatronic with a yellow underbelly. He can play any type of guitar, favouring a light-blue electric guitar, but when he needs to, he has a bass guitar and an acoustic guitar backstage. Sammy has an in-built Wi-Fi and can connect to the internet. He is denied access to sites that requires a detailed account, but he can search and download songs quicker than most computers. He can share these files with the other animatronics, and can even communicate with equipment that uses the same network, like the phone in the Security Office.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hey, if any of you have an OC, but don't have time to write, send them to me. I'm looking for a human or anthro character to be the next Security Guard. He can have powers, but nothing too OP, I don't plan on making a fight scene, but just in case… The OC will be announced in Chapter 2.<em>**


	2. The New Guys

**_Alright, before we start, I now have 3 OC's. Two from Kingdom Infinity, the other from engineer256. Thanks to both of you!_**

**_Also, Foxy was repaired and the animatronics allowed off stage after Sam's… 'Accident.'_**

* * *

><p>"Do you think they'll like me?" Sammy asked as he picked up his guitar.<p>

"Hmm? Maybe." Bonnie replied. Bonnie had a pretty average-sounding voice, perfect for singing back-up.

Chica turned and gave Bonnie a glare before turning to Sammy, "Of course they will Sam! Don't tease him like that, Bonnie." Chica had a high-pitched voice, made for hitting the high notes.

An announcer came on over the speaker system. "Now, this is what you've all been waiting for, it's the Fazbear band and their new friend, Sammy!" A loud cheer was heard from the audience."

Freddy coughed and picked up his microphone. "We're on." He had a deep voice being the main man.

As the curtains pulled back, Sammy was momentarily blinded by the stage lights. Once his eyes adjusted, he could see that the Pizzeria was packed. _'Ssso many people.' _He thought.

Bonnie glanced at Sammy and started to tap his foot lightly. Because of the raised stage, only the other animatronics could see it. Sammy counted in his head. _'1, 2, 1 2 3 4"_

* * *

><p>After the show, the animatronics put down their instruments and strode off into the audience. Sam grabbed Chica's arm. "Where are you going?" He hissed.<p>

Chica said nothing; she just grabbed his arm and pulled dragged him into the audience with her. "Just act natural, they'll love you!" She whispered back.

"I-I… ok" Sammy went with her. Suddenly, Sammy felt a tug on his hand. He looked down and saw a child with a big grin on her face.

"Hi Sammy!" She squealed. Sammy lowered his top half so he was level with her.

"Hey there are you having a good time here at Freddy'sss?"

"Yea!" She replied. Sammy was surprised when she gave him a hug.

Sammy went red in the face. Chica just covered her mouth with her hand to smother the giggling. "Aww. Hey," She called the others over, "look at this."

Bonnie smirked and Freddy smiled. "You're a favourite with the kids now, Sammy"

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile…<em>

A small boy was looking around, with it being his first time at the Pizzeria. He grabbed at his mother's dress. "Mommy, can we watch that?" He asked, pointing to some curtains that were drawn over.

His mother sighed. She used to come here when she was little. "Sorry Billy, but it's out of order."

"No it's not! Look! It says the show starts in 15 minutes."

She looked closer and sure enough, the 'Out of Order' sign had been replaced by one saying 'Grand re-opening of Pirate Cove. Show at 11:15.' "Foxy's back?" Soon, murmurs were spreading through the adults like a bushfire.

"He's back?" "He was my favourite!" "Looks like Cap'n Foxy be sailin' the seas again!"

But then… "B-But what about the Bite? Back in '87? What if he malfunctions again?"

A man was standing by the door wearing a large hat. "Don't worry about it, it wasn't even his fault." Everyone turned to look at the man. "It was mine… He was giving me a hug when I accidentally snapped one of the wires controlling his mouth. It hurt like hell, and I've still got the scars, but I never laid any charges." Then before anyone could speak, he simply walked out the door.

* * *

><p><em>Back with Sammy now…<em>

It was going well, Sammy had been swarmed by children and parents alike, all giving him hugs or asking him questions. _'I'm going to enjoy my time here.' _Freddy clambered back on stage and grabbed his microphone.

"Alright, as we have remodelled thanks to a 'mysterious benefactor,' we have decided that for those who are our loyal customers, the next pizzas are on the house!" A cheer for that. "And another special treat, please make your way over to Pirate Cove. The show will start in 5 minutes." Another cheer.

* * *

><p><em>Mr Fazbear's office…<em>

"Hello, Mr Fazbear? I heard you had a job open." Mr Fazbear looked up. A man aged in his 20's was standing there wearing a plain white polo shirt and long, black pants.

"Why yes, we do. It's the night guard shift. 12 to 6, are you sure you want the job?"

"Of course, I used to come here all the time when I was little and-" Mr Fazbear cut him off before he could say more.

"You're hired. Meet me here at 8 to get your outfit and your keys."

"I'm hired? You don't want to see my resume or anything like that?"

"Nope, you're hired. See you at 8!"


	3. Revelations

**_OK! TOO MANY OCs! SLOW DOWN, YOU'RE KILLING ME HERE! Also, a couple of updates for Sammy. 1: His tail is padded and has sensors, so he knows how hard he is squeezing something (perfect for hugs). 2: All of the memories they left him with, he believes the people who created him taught him._**

* * *

><p><em>That night at 8…<em>

Mr Fazbear was waiting. Sure enough, he saw a silver sedan pull up in the parking lot. Out got the man that had applied as the new Security Guard.

"Alright, I'm here Mr Fazbear; just tell me what to do."

"Mm hmm, here is your hat, jacket and the keys." Mr Fazbear headed for the entrance. "Follow me, this way Mr…"

"Arnold, Max Arnold."

"Mr Arnold! Here is where you will be working." He said, showing Max his new work station. "You have two main jobs. Make sure we don't have any intruders and keep the animatronics INSIDE."

"Keep the animatronics inside? What do you mean?"

"We tend to let the animatronics walk around at night, so they don't get rusty or freeze up. You have this tablet. It's hooked up to the CCTV, so you'll see if anything is out of the ordinary. You also have these lights," Mr Fazbear demonstrated for Max, "and also these doors." The left door slammed shut with a big thud. "Now, one thing to remember, the power main supply shuts off at 12, but we're sure you will have enough spare power to last until 6 am. The more things you have activated, the more power that will take. The doors are programmed to automatically open when the power runs out, so no-one gets trapped inside by mistake. I'll leave you to it. Be safe." And with that, he walked out.

Mr Fazbear went over to Chica. She was powered down until 12. "We've had some complaints about you Chica." He said even though he knew she couldn't hear him. "We'd better change that." He pressed a button on the back of her head. There was a soft clicking and Chica stood up straight.

"Hello Mr Fazbear." She greeted him.

"Hi Chica. Now, I've got a special surprise for you if you'd like to follow me." He told her.

* * *

><p><em>At 12 O'clock…<em>

The other animatronics powered up. Bonnie left immediately for the supply closet, to do whatever it was he did there, Freddy stayed where he was and Chica… _'She must already be in the kitchen.' _Sammy thought.

He started to explore and was on his way to the Guard Room, (he remembered something was there, but he couldn't remember what), when an arm reached out and grabbed him, dragging him into the closet.

Sammy turned around to see who had grabbed him. It was Bonnie. "How-how close are you to Chica, Sam?"

"What do you mean Bonnie? She'ss been showing me the ropess, that's all. Why'd you assk?"

"I-I, sort of… like her, a lot. Don't tell her I said that!" He added quickly.

Sammy's eyes went wide. "Really? Oh, I mean… Your ssecret's ssafe with me.

"What secret?" Asked a familiar voice behind them.

Sammy and Bonnie both turned around. There was Chica standing there, but she was different. She had a completely new suit! Sammy was the first to recover. "Whoa, Chica. You sstartled uss-"

"Wow… Wow…" was all Bonnie could manage.

She started to explain. "Well, you see, some of the parents had complained about the way I looked to the children, it hurt my feelings, but then he showed me this!" She held up a poster.

**_For reference, look at the poster of Chica in the background here:_ wiki/Chica_2.0?file=New_ **

Just then, Freddy walked past, carrying something. "Hey," Sammy asked. "Who'ss that Freddy'ss carrying?"

* * *

><p><em>A few minutes ago…<em>

Max was sitting there, still wondering about what Mr Fazbear had said. He snapped out of his stupor and picked up the tablet. They were all gone! He checked frantically for all of them. Ok, the rabbit and the snake were in the supply closet, the chicken was walking down the west hall before stopping in front of the supply closet, the fox was still in Pirate Cove, and Freddy was-

"Oh god!" He cried as he checked the east hall corner. Freddy had his face pressed up against the camera lens! He dropped the tablet in fright, before quickly picking it back up. Freddy had disappeared again. He quickly flipped through all of the cameras.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

* * *

><p><em>We all know what happened next…<em>

Sammy slithered after Freddy. "Wait, Freddy! What are you doing?"

"I'm putting him back in his suit! What does it look like?" Came the reply.

The others caught up with Sammy and Freddy backstage. Freddy had placed the unconscious human next to the table, and was getting a suit off of the nearby shelf. "Freddy, wait! I think that'ss a human!" Sammy had a feeling that if he was put in the suit, he would surely die.

"You sure? This one was in the Guard's Office. They put endos in there, but they keep taking their suits off. It's against the rules and it's extremely annoying." Freddy said calmly.

"Hang on." Sammy said, trying to buy some time. "What if I could prove that he wassn't an endo?"

"Sammy, what would a human be doing here?" Bonnie asked.

"Uh, um… They could be hiring humans now instead of endos!" Chica piped in.

"Hmm… What's something that humanss have that endoss don't?" Sammy asked her. "Wait, I've got it. Nobody move." Sammy left for the kitchen.

Max was slowly regaining consciousness as Sammy came back in. "Ow, my head. What happened? Where am I?"

"Look who decided to join us." Said a deep voice from behind him.

Then Max remembered where he was. He scrambled for the nearest corner and curled up into a ball. "N-No… Please don't hurt me…"

Sammy looked at him. "Hey, calm down, I'm not going to hurt you. But I'll need your help to convince the otherss here that you're a human."

"S-Sure, I'll do anything!" Max replied.

"I don't know if you'll like my plan though…" Sammy turned to the others and repeated his question. "What's something humanss have that endoss don't?" He handed a small knife to Max. "Blood, that'ss what." He turned back to Max, who had paled. "Don't worry; just a ssmall cut on your hand should do it."

Max nodded quickly and brought the knife down on his palm. He checked his hand, and then held it up for everyone to see. Even in the dim light, they could all see the red streak. "There, does that prove it?" Silence.

Sammy dug around in a first aid kit he had found, pulling out a bandage. "Here."

"Thanks." Max tied it around his hand.

Freddy was clearly shaken. "You mean, we could have stuffed him into a suit full of sharp metal and not have known it?" Freddy suddenly went quiet. "Bonnie, Chica, come with me. You two," pointing at Sammy and Max. "Stay here."

After they had left, Sammy spoke. "Well, that was close."

"No freaking kidding."

"You'd probably get back to your office." Sammy realised what he had just said. _'Office, what am I talking about?'_

"Yea."

_After getting Foxy…_

"Arr, why we be here Freddy? What be this about?" Foxy asked.

Freddy explained the events of the past hour to him. "I just don't know… What if some of those endos we stuffed weren't endos at all…"


	4. The Third Wheel (one-shot)

**_So, how is everyone? Good so far? This is just a little one-shot I came up with. This is just filler (although this does count as Chapter 3), I came up with as I listened to 'Swing Life Away'_**

**_WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SINGING AND EXTREME FLUFF. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!_**

* * *

><p><em>A few days later…<em>

"Do you have them?" Sammy asked.

"Here." Max said, handing them to him.

"Thanks."

"What do you need these for?"

"I'll tell you later, if all goes to plan." Sammy replied mysteriously.

* * *

><p>Sammy found him in the kitchen. "Give these to her when I give the signal, got it?"<p>

"Done, what's the signal again?"

"I'll nod to you."

Sammy's plan was all set. He went backstage and grabbed his guitar. All he needed now was to find Chica.

* * *

><p>"Chica, I need to see you in the kitchen. Quickly."<p>

"What for Sammy?"

"You'll see, this way."

* * *

><p>As Sammy entered the kitchen, he saw him over in the corner, holding something behind his back. <em>'Good, Chica won't notice him there.'<em>

"Now Sammy, what do you want?"

"Someone has something to say, Chica." He told her, nodding to the person behind her. Then taking out his guitar, he coiled up against the wall.

Chica turned around and saw Bonnie. He was holding something behind his back. Sammy strummed a few notes, and then began singing.

**_(© Rise Against)_**

_Am I loud and clear, or am I breaking up?_

_Am I still your charm, or am I just bad luck?_

_Are we getting closer or are we, just getting more lost?_

_I'll show you mine, If you show me yours first._

_Let's compare scars, I'll tell you whose, is worse._

_Let's un-write these pages, and replace them with our own words._

* * *

><p>Bonnie started singing as well now.<p>

* * *

><p><em>We both live on porches and swing life away.<em>

_We get by just fine here on minimal wage._

_If love is a labour, I'll slave 'till the end._

_I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand._

* * *

><p>Bonnie stopped singing. (Sammy kept going, lowering his voice.) He quickly held out the flowers that Sammy had given him earlier. "H-Here…"<p>

* * *

><p><em>I've been here so long, I think that it's time to move<em>

* * *

><p>Chica's hands rushed to her beak. "Really? I don't know what to say…"<p>

* * *

><p><em>The winter's so cold, summer's over too soon<em>

_Let's pack our bags and settle down where palm trees grow_

* * *

><p>"Don't say anything." Bonnie said, and then moved to hug her.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I've got some friends, some that I hardly know<em>

_But we've had some times; I wouldn't trade for the world_

_We chase these days down with talks of the places that we will go_

* * *

><p>Sammy had an idea. He quickly sent Chica the song file. Bonnie and Chica both began singing the chorus.<p>

* * *

><p><em>We live on front porches and swing life away,<em>

_We get by just fine here on minimum wage_

_If love is a labour I'll slave till the end,_

_I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand...until you hold my hand_

* * *

><p>Chica leant into Bonnie, hugging him back.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I'll show you mine if you show me yours first<em>

_Let's compare scars, I'll tell you whose, is worse_

_Let's un-write these pages and replace them with our own words_

_We live on front porches and swing life away,_

_We get by just fine here on minimum wage_

_If love is a labour I'll slave till the end,_

_I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand_

* * *

><p>As Sammy began the final lines, Bonnie moved to kiss Chica. She made no move to stop him.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Swing life away…<em>

_Swing life away…_

_Swing life away…_

_Swing life away…_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Congrats! If you made it to here, I applaud you! Your normal story will resume next chapter. Alright, here's what I was thinking. Sammy can connect to the internet using a built-in Wi-Fi. He searches for songs, downloading them when he finds it. Then he can send the files to the other animatronics, so they can learn the songs too.<em>**


	5. Old Faces, New Friends

**_Just a quick update. The REAL adventure begins in a few chapters' time…_**

* * *

><p>"So Max how was your first week here?" Mr Fazbear asked the teen as he handed him the $120.<p>

"It was, interesting." He replied. "But of course you would know all about that, wouldn't you, sir?"

"Why whatever do you mean Max?" Mr Fazbear was playing innocent, and Max knew it.

Max folded his hands and gave him a stern look.

"Ok, I admit it. But would you have taken the job if I had told you about them? I'm surprised you haven't complained or tried to leave yet. Why Max? Are you that desperate for money?"

"No." Max said defiantly. "But what if I told you that I got caught on my first night."

"Oh, really. How are you still here then?"

"I had a little help." Max said, nodding to Sammy, who was still powered down.

"Sammy? How could he help you?"

"He managed to convince the others I wasn't an endoskeleton."

"But they're just machines! With very basic functions. How could he…" Mr Fazbear grew silent. For all he knew, they could only answer simple questions and follow simple commands.

"Nope. If they were before, they're adapting, changing. They behave like normal humans."

"Fine, I'll stay here tonight, I have other business here anyway. This I have to see!"

* * *

><p>Unbeknownst to them, Sammy was having a dream. But this wasn't just a dream, it was a memory…<p>

Samuel Jordan's was on his way to his new job when his phone rang. He fished through his pocket before pulling it out. "Hello?"

"Listen very closely," a gruff voice whispered. "I have some very important information to tell you. I want you to quit that job right away. Do not stay for even one night. Are we clear?"

"Who is this? How did you get this number?"

"I used to work there before you. It is too dangerous. Meet me in the park, now. Ask for a man named Mike Schmidt…" Then he hung up.

* * *

><p>Sammy opened his eyes. He blinked them a few times before remembering it was 12 AM. '<em>Oh well, better get started.' <em>He opened up his internet and began searching for songs. He didn't want to think about what just happened.

**_(When he does this, imagine him using an invisible touch screen.)_**

* * *

><p><em>Security office…<em>

"Watch this." Max said as he handed Mr Fazbear the tablet.

"Well I'll be damned!" He exclaimed as he saw the animatronics all 'wake up', checking that no joints were frozen stiff. "Are they- are we safe?"

"Yep."

"What do they usually do? I mean, each night?" Mr Fazbear was leaning close to the screen, trying to get as much detail as possible. _'I wonder if Blu will be the same.'_

"Well, Freddy watches the place, Chica does, something in the kitchen, I assume she cooks." He explained, showing Mr Fazbear the disabled camera. "Foxy stays in his Cove, Bonnie- well Bonnie has been spending more and more time in the kitchen lately. Don't know why. And Sammy, he does whatever he feels like."

A sudden loud knock on the window caused Mr Fazbear to jump. Before he could do anything, Max turned on the light. "Hey Sammy."

"Hey Max. Whose thisss?" He asked, indicating Mr Fazbear.

Mr Fazbear stood up, straightening his tie and trying to regain his composure. "I am Mr Fazbear, owner of Fazbear entertainment."

"Hello sir. I hope I didn't scare you." Sammy apologised.

"No, no. I'm fine thank you. In fact, I have something important to announce. Can you get everyone into the Dining Area in a few minutes for me?"

"Sssure."

* * *

><p>Sammy opened the curtains to Pirate Cove. The stage was made to look like the deck of a ship. It was called <em>'The Fox's Revenge',<em> complete with real rope for the rigging and a flag. Sammy slithered over to a door (painted to match the ship), and knocked 3 times. _KLANG! KLANG! KLANG! _"Foxy! You in there? We're needed in the Dining Area!"

The sound of things clattering to the floor was heard. "I be here lad. Cap'n Foxy just needs a minute. You go on ahead!"

Next, Sammy made his way to the kitchen. There he found Chica and Bonnie sitting against the wall, Chica in Bonnie's arms. "…Sssorry to interrupt you two, but we're needed."

Lastly, he went backstage. Freddy was staring at the empty suits. "Freddy?" No response. "Freddy… FREDDY!"

Freddy flinched before turning around. "Sorry Sammy, I was elsewhere… What did you need?"

"Well, Mr Fazbear is here and he has an important announcement to make."

"THE Mr Fazbear you say? I wonder what he wants."

* * *

><p><em>Once they were all gathered…<em>

Mr Fazbear greeted everyone formally as they arrived, having recovered quickly from his shock. "Hello everyone. I have good news, and then I have good news." He chuckled at his own joke. "The first good news is, we've made so much money from our upgrades (thank you whoever this 'mysterious benefactor' is), that not only are we NOT closing… But I am introducing another member to the Fazbear family! If you'll follow me, we'll go meet him."

* * *

><p><em>Outside…<em>

Mr Fazbear stopped short. There were 3 large crates. _'Three? I only ordered one.' _Then he saw the note stuck to one of them:

**Thank you for again choosing Aperture Animated©! Because you are a valued customer, we've given you not one, but TWO new animatronics for free! We hope you choose Aperture Animated© again soon.**

Mr Fazbear opened each crate. The first one had a bird animatronic inside, like Chica, but it was male, had blue feathers with grey feathers covering the stomach, and carried a drumstick in each hand. Also inside was a complete drum set. Each crate had a label with their name on it. This one was called Blu.

The second one was completely different. A large green T-Rex animatronic, wearing a cowboy hat, shirt, bandana and vest... a cowboy garb to be precise. Behind him was the instrument that no-one would have expected him to play, the keyboard? Tex was the name written on the box.

The last one held a smaller figure. She was a pink doe with a white skirt covered in colourful spots and streamers. "Finally! Another girl!" Chica exclaimed. The doe held a small ukulele. The label read Dottie.

"Alright, let's get these guys inside." Max rubbed his hands together. It was a cold night.

"Good plan, can someone carry them inside please?"

* * *

><p><em>Back inside now…<em>

"Everyone ready? 3, 2, 1…" Sammy reached forward and pushed the button on the back of Dottie's head, as the same was done for Tex and Blu.

At the same time, a robotic voice came from each one. _'Running self-diagnostics. Loading programming: Check. Checking for damage: Check. Loading memory: Check."_

"Uh… Hi?"


	6. Sorry (AN)

_**To everyone reading this...**_

_**I am sorry to say, but I have enough OCs for this story. But...**_

_**What I will do is pretty much throw everyone's OCs that they send into a special scene at the end.**_

_**"I punched those numbers into a calculator, and it made a happy face." - Cave Johnson**_


	7. Meet the Animatronics

**_Tex and Dottie and Kingdom Infinity's OCs, Blu is from Cole the Bird, and was originally named after him, but I forgot… (SORRY)_**

**_And… I am pleased to announce… (see footnote)_**

* * *

><p>Each animatronic straightened up. Tex was the first to respond. "What in tarnations? Where are we?" (He sounds like the TF2 Engineer)<p>

Dottie looked worried. "W-Where are we? Who are you?"

Then Blu spoke up. "So this is the famous Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Cool."

Tex turned to him. "What are we doin' in a dang pizzeria, boy? And where's my synth got to?"

Dottie had noticed Sammy and the others. She turned to Blu and Tex and pointed. "Maybe they'll know."

* * *

><p>Mr Fazbear took a step forward, hands behind his back. "No need to fear, your synth will be brought in shortly. In the meantime, I am Mr Fazbear, owner of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. This pizzeria is famous for its animatronics, the Freddy Fazbear band." He indicated each animatronic in turn. "This is Bonnie the Bunny, Chica the Chicken, Foxy the Pirate, Sammy the Snake and of course, Freddy Fazbear."<p>

Blu nodded. "I know, I've heard a lot about this place."

Tex tipped his cowboy hat. "Mornin' partners."

Dotty waved. "Hey everyone."

The others greeted them in response. "Now, you want to know why you're here… Am I right?" Mr Fazbear asked.

"I know why I'm here." Blu said.

"Yes, you would know. But these two," He looked at Dottie and Tex, "don't. You two are here to perform for the children."

"We get to perform? In front of others? Yes!" Dottie cried.

"Yea, it'll be good to perform in front of the young'uns." Tex agreed.

Max interjected. "Alright then, let's get you all set up… It's a Saturday, so we've got all of tonight and tomorrow to work."

Mr Fazbear clicked his fingers. "That's it! Ok everyone, here's what we'll need. Bonnie, can you go fetch some paint and cardboard from the supply closet?"

"Sure thing, Mr Fazbear." Bonnie went to go find them.

It started to rain. "Freddy, can you get my laptop please? It's on my desk." Freddy headed to Mr Fazbear's office.

"Blu, we'll need you to set up your drums on the stage. They arrived yesterday. They're backstage, the door behind the curtains over there." He pointed them out.

"Chica, can you go make some pizzas? We'll need something to eat." _'So you're the one who leaves those pizzas on my desk every morning…'_

Bonnie came back with the supplies. "What do you want me to do sir?" Sammy asked.

"Sammy, how good are you at drawing?"

"Well, I haven't tried, but I'll give it a shot." He replied.

"Can I help? I'm a good artist!" Dottie asked.

"Sure you can, Dottie." Sammy and Dottie grabbed the paint and headed for the nearest table.

Freddy arrived with Mr Fazbear's laptop. "Ah, good. I'll get started on this. Max, can you watch the cameras? Make sure nothing happens."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Short chapter, wasn't it? Next chapter will be another songfluff one, so I'll upload it and the chapter after it at the same time._**

**_And… I am pleased to announce… (puts on jacksepticeye impression)_**

**_I AM LOOKING FOR OCs AGAIN! For special one-shots once the 'main' story is finished. PM me or leave a thorough description in the reviews. *slowly claps* YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!_**


	8. Thinking Out Loud (one-shot)

**_Uh, yeah… Kingdom, if you didn't really want this to happen, just… pretend it never happened, and read the next chapter, ok?_**

**_©Ed Sheeran_**

* * *

><p>Sammy and Dottie stood around the table, looking at the cardboard. "Hmm, Dottie, why don't you put down an outline?"<p>

"Sure." As she began to draw, she started to hum. Just then, thunder caused her to jump. She glanced around before returning to her drawing. She started to hum.

"…Hang on, I know that song…" Sammy searched the songs he'd downloaded. "Here it isss." He grabbed his acoustic guitar and began to play softly.

_When your legs don't work like they used to before_

_And I can't sweep you off of your feet_

_Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?_

_Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?_

Dottie's cheeks became bright red. "That's my favourite song…" She said quietly. Sammy just smiled and continued playing.

_And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're 70_

_And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23_

_And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_

_Maybe just the touch of a hand_

_Well, me—I fall in love with you every single day_

_And I just wanna tell you I am_

A loud crash of thunder caused Dottie to jump. Sammy put down his guitar and moved to her side; he could clearly see she was shaken. "Are you alright?"

"W-What was that?" She was actually shaking.

Sammy put his hand on her shoulder. "It's just thunder, no need to worry. Just a loud bang. Here," he picked his guitar back up, "Sssing along, it'll keep your mind off of it." Dottie nodded and started singing with Sammy.

_So honey now_

_Take me into your loving arms_

_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

_Place your head on my beating heart_

_I'm thinking out loud_

_That maybe we found love right where we are_

"Better?" Sammy asked.

"Better." She put down her pencil. "There, done. You gonna help?" Sammy put his guitar on the table and picked up a paint brush.

_When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades_

_And the crowds don't remember my name_

_When my hands don't play the strings the same way_

_I know you will still love me the same_

They worked on the posters together. Whenever thunder hit, Dottie would flinch, but she concentrated on the song and immediately forgot.

_'Cause honey your soul could never grow old, it's evergreen_

_And, baby, your smile's forever in my mind and memory_

_I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_

_Maybe it's all part of a plan_

_Well, I'll just keep on making the same mistakes_

_Hoping that you'll understand_

_But, baby, now_

_Take me into your loving arms_

_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

_Place your head on my beating heart_

_Thinking out loud_

_That maybe we found love right where we are_

_So, baby, now_

_Take me into your loving arms_

_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

_Oh, darling, place your head on my beating heart_

_I'm thinking out loud_

_That maybe we found love right where we are_

_Oh, baby, we found love right where we are_

_And we found love right where we are_

Sammy and Dottie finished the poster. They sat together listening to the rain as the paint dried. "I-I don't think the thunder scares me anymore, Sammy."

Sammy just smiled. "The posters are dry, Dottie. I think we should go give them to Mr Fazbear now."

"…Not yet. Can we just sit here? For a few more minutes?"

"Sssure, why not."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Don't worry, it's over now. The whole song thing makes sense to me. I mean, they're supposed to be a band, right? Anyway…<em>**


	9. All that Glitters

**_I have figured out the plot of FNAF and FNAF 2, so I'll put that in a later chapter. It was too… nice last chapter… So here._**

**_This is where it really begins…_**

* * *

><p><em>Mike remembered the man who called him on his first day. Jeremy Fitzgerald. Jeremy was the reason he had not been surprised when the Phone Guy told him about the animatronics. Mike and Jeremy became good friends, Jeremy being the only one who believed Mike. Jeremy had even seen that Golden Freddy suit! Together, they made a plan…<em>

* * *

><p>"So what did you need your laptop for?"<p>

"Thanks for reminding me. Foxy! Tex! Can you come here?" He produced some paper. "I typed up their new script. Now they'll have to rehearse it in time for…" He checked his watch, "tomorrow."

Sammy and Dottie appeared, carrying the new posters. "Hey, what's that big smile for, Sammy?" Max noted.

"No reason." He handed Mr Fazbear the posters.

"Sure, whatever."

"Sammy, Dottie," Mr Fazbear cut in, "do you think you can start on the new scenery? Here's what I want…"

* * *

><p><em>Mike had waited for Sam to turn up at the park. He didn't show up. The fool. He checked every day at the Pizzeria for the 'help wanted' sign that told him Sam was dead. After 3 weeks, there it was…<em>

* * *

><p>It was well into the next day (Sunday) when they finished building. "So, let me get this straight, we've added a whole second part to Pirate's Cove." Max pointed out.<p>

"It's 'Adventure Cove' now. A Wild West theme for Tex. When he's not performing, he'll come down here and do a joint show with Foxy. Cowboy's vs Pirates. The kids will love it!" Mr Fazbear replied.

Max quickly flicked through the cameras. Freddy was on stage helping Blu with his drum kit… Chica and Bonnie were probably in the kitchen, he couldn't see them anywhere else, besides, Max could hear pots and pans rattling… Tex and Foxy were still rehearsing backstage… He checked the other cameras, backstage was clear, so were both halls, he could see himself in the dining hall, bathrooms- WAIT! WHAT? For a second there, Max could have sworn he had seen something peeking out at him… He decided to investigate.

Max walked slowly to the bathrooms. There couldn't have been anyone there. He got to the hallway. Nothing. Max went into the bathrooms to check. "Hello? Anyone there?" No reply.

Max quickly checked the stalls. No-one there. _'Must have been my imagination.'_

* * *

><p><em>Sunday night…<em>

Max settled into his chair. Mr Fazbear had gone home, it was 9PM and he still had another 3 hours to wait. He sighed and booted up the tablet. He had games he could play.

Mike stood outside the pizzeria. He knew he was either going to die or be thrown in prison for what he was about to do. He lifted the axe he had brought and smashed the lock on the door. Luckily, the sound was muffled by a truck passing by.

Mike pushed the door open and walked inside. He knew the layout of this place as well as Mr Fazbear himself. He strode past the counter and arrived in the dining hall. He looked up at the stage and almost dropped his axe. _'Oh… CRAP! 7 of the monsters.' _Mike checked his watch. 9:30. He could afford to waste a bit of time.

Max was immediately paying attention when he heard footsteps in the dining area. He switched to the cameras and saw a man carrying an axe. He watched in horror as the man started to head down the West Hall. _'Looks like these doors are finally going to be useful.'_

Mike decided to check his old office. Maybe there was something there that could help him- He paused as the door slammed shut in front of him. _'A new security guard, damn it.' _

Max kept watching the cameras. There was no way he was letting a crazy guy with an axe into the Security Office. The man turned around and walked back to the Dining Area, then turned left towards Adventure Cove.

Mike didn't think of bringing a flashlight, so he was surprised to see a poster for the new 'Adventure Cove', with a large drawing of a repaired Foxy and a grinning Tex. _'8 animatronics? I feel sorry for the new guard…'_

The 'new guard' saw Mike head for the kitchen. Mike had always wondered what Chica was doing in there. _'I don't know what I was expecting, but this is pretty average.' _It was the type of kitchen you'd expect from a restaurant. Mike decided now was a good a time as any to do what he had been planning.

Max was silent as the man left the reappeared from the kitchen and headed back towards the stage. The man hoisted his axe, preparing to swing, and then-

The camera lost its signal. Max checked the others, all the same. He heard shouting, then a scream.

Mike prepared to swing, prepared to take Fazbear down once and for all. A large paw grabbed onto his shoulder. Mike froze, and then slowly turned around. "But, but, you can't be real! You're just a hallucination!" He swung his axe, but Golden Freddy swatted it away. The axe went sliding across the stage. Golden Freddy put his hand back on Mike's shoulder and-

All at once, the cameras came back online, and the man was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dun, dun, dun! Plot twist!<em>**

**_What happened to Mike? What is Golden Freddy doing? Will it happen to Max? Stay tuned to find out!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>I will update the Bios page <em>****_sometime_****_ soon, so keep an eye out. (also thanks to everyone reading this)_**


	10. Let the Games Begin!

**_Alright, Sammy's bio has been re-done, with a few changes to match the story. This is where it gets sticky…_**

* * *

><p>Max was on the phone immediately. "Mr Fazbear? Can you come here? Now? Someone broke in."<p>

20 minutes later, Mr Fazbear's car pulled up in the car park. "Is everyone alright? Did they take anything?" He asked.

"Everyone's fine and he didn't steal anything."

Mr Fazbear breathed a sigh of relief. "So, what did this _man_ do, exactly?"

"Well, he broke in with an axe, and then just sort of… wondered about for a while. He almost hit Freddy. But then the strangest thing happened. All the cameras went offline for a few seconds, then I heard him shouting something about a hallucination, then he screamed and it went silent. The cameras came back, but he had vanished. There wasn't enough time for him to hide, and the animatronics hadn't moved. It was… like he had never been there."

"A-A hallucination, you say? I wonder… could it have been… no, of course not."

* * *

><p><em>Inside, 11:20…<em>

At first glance, everything was normal, if you only looked once. But if you looked again, you would notice that there was an extra figure on stage. It was tinkering with the animatronics, changing each one, resetting them. Then the figure reached Sammy. It grew more and more frustrated as no matter what it tried, it couldn't find the AI processer. Then it realised what Sammy actually was. It had a different plan for him…

* * *

><p><em>11:45…<em>

"Sir, it's almost 12. What should we do?"

"Hmm… I'll stay here tonight, just in case the vandal comes back."

They reached the Security Office. Max picked up the tablet. Before he could press anything though, a loud screech played through the speakers and a close-up of a yellow Freddy head appeared.

Someone began to speak. "Hello. I have been watching you for a _long_ time, Mr Fazbear. And you too, Max. I was beginning to give you the benefit of the doubt, that you weren't like all the other Night Guards, that you weren't completely evil… But THEN!" The picture switched to a video of Mike, tied up and unconscious. "Then," the voice continued, "This one came back. AND TRIED TO DESTROY US! And what did you do Max? NOTHING." The voice practically dripped venom.

"M-Mike? He was the one that broke in?" Mr Fazbear was shocked.

"Wait, Mike? Mike Schmidt?" Mike had called Max on his first day, too.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile…<em>

_Samuel was so close, so close! It was almost 6! He couldn't run out now… Swoosh, the building ran out of power, opening the doors and leaving the place silent. It was Samuel's third night on the job. He wondered who the Phone Guy had survived for so long… Soon Freddy appeared at the door, playing 'Toreador March'. Then the bell sounded for 6 AM, leaving Samuel severely shaken…_

* * *

><p><em>11:50 PM, Security Office…<em>

The picture returned to the yellow bear's face. **_(The Golden Freddy poster.)_** "But, against my better judgement, I have decided to give you one last chance. Do you like games? I do. So I decided to play one. I've… modified all of the animatronics. You are trapped here until you either win my game, or you DIE."

"The rules are simple. One, you must survive the night, 12 'till 6, just as the other guards had to. Two, during the day, you may do whatever you like, which includes trying to find your friends, or _trying_ to repair what I've done. No more than one per day. Three, no cheating. The doors are locked and the internet is down. If you cheat… then we'll see how good Mikey here looks in a suit. Oh, and I'll shut _him_ off, permanently."

The video was back, this time showing Sammy tied up next to Mike. "Your time starts," the clock hit midnight, "now."

* * *

><p><strong><em>OC's that are currently going to be given chapters to:<em>**

**_ Lupus (5magmacubes)_**

**_ John Walters (ChimeraNumber52)_**

**_ Kari and Koro (kari)_**

**_ CO-I (The Unkown)_**

**_ Jaden (CookieCutter1108)_**

**_ Cutemon (Cutemon)_**

**_If I've gotten the names wrong or anything like that, PLEASE TELL ME!_**


	11. Plot Theory

_**Hey everyone! This is a theory of the plot of FNAF 1 & 2. The original theory was posted by a 'Horrorfangal' on the wiki. The 'Phone Guy not being a Guard' theory was by 'Ballon Boy'. I edited it to fill in any holes or mistakes. Enjoy!**_

A long long time ago in a galaxy far far away there was Fredbear's Family Diner. It featured 4 Animatronics (3 that were immobile like chucky cheese stage style (Foxy, Chica and Bonnie) and Freddy which could also perform simple tasks) and 1 employee worn suit (Golden Freddy). The phone guy speaks fondly of the characters on Night 2 of FNAF2 so it's obvious that the old characters already have an established history either from when he was a child or because he's been with the company so very long. One day at a birthday party when Freddy was on free-roam giving out cake to the children, a child from the party steps outside to wait to be picked up by their parent(s). After some time when they don't show, the child begins to cry. A stranger drives up and during the distraction of the party inside, kills the child. The murderer is "the purple man." (All of this is shown in the Save Him/Take Cake minigame. I also think the slow moving of Freddy is to symbolize that the animatronic is the only one that sees the crime and is torn between his duty to the children of the party and his programming to care for children, but that's just my view.) The reputation of Fredbear's is ruined by the incident, the place is left to basically rot (and the animatronics with it), and eventually they go bankrupt and are bought out by another company.

Fazbear's Entertainment (in which Phone Guy is a mechanic or a boss) is created as the branch in charge of the new account, keeping the nostalgia of the old characters but wanting to distance themselves from the child who was murdered (and led to the downfall of the old location) they spend a "small fortune" on a new location with a modern sleek look (which is why it's noted by the phone guy that there are no doors. That is odd regardless of the place in FNAF1; an office with no doors is just weird, period.), and after realizing the condition of the animatronics after being left to rot and mildew (hence the smell reference by the phone guy), they stop the work they have already begun (giving the old animatronics the ability to roam around and the updated programming letting it detect faces, etc). They then proceed to design and roll-out the new animatronics (the Toy variations). They then advertise for employees and begin to open up shop. Original Night Guard (ONG) are then hired; little did they know ONG is actually the purple man who applied because he saw an opportunity to kill again. A new animatronic arrives (this is pure speculation on my part), a crying Puppet inside a jack-in-the-box. It uses audio cues to wander when a room is silent, lifting out of it's box and appearing to be analyzing. The phone guy sees this and is unnerved by the puppet and it's constant "thinking". Because they hadn't planned on having another animatronic, they stick it in the prize section and leave it there to it's own devices. Normally it is dormant from the constant bustling activity of children redeeming tickets. The puppet (that looks like the child from the Take Cake mini-game) is haunted by the soul of the first victim (outside of the party). During one day of roaming at night, it sees the man who killed him and begins to plot revenge. During the course of a week the puppet begins to reprogram the animatronics using the minigames we play when we die. For example, it programs Foxy that the purple man causes it to no longer get it's joyful response when it leaves the staging area because the purple man kills the children, so they can't cheer. It's teaching the animatronics what the purple man does. As the week plays on, ONG grabs children, kills them, then stuffs them inside suits and smuggles the bodies out using them, and the puppet watches it happen. When he realizes his killer has returned, the puppet teaches the souls of the murdered children how to use the old robots to move like he does. That's why they are able to move when they shouldn't be able to. ONG is then attacked by the animatronics, barely surviving, and relates the entire story to the management and Phone Guy, and demands to be moved to the dayshift. They then Hire "You", Jeremy.

By this point, New Foxy has become too hard to maintain and is now the hands-on attraction in Kid's cove. The old robots are still being used for parts but are now possessed by the souls of the new victims, and the new Toy robots are reprogrammed by the puppet. Now, in order for the plot to progress in the game you would have had to have never died, which means you never messed up and let the puppet out, so the puppet can't tell the robots that ONG is no longer the night guard, that "you" have replaced him. The new robots keep looking for the purple man (ONG), who barely survived by putting on an empty Fazbear head. He knows the robots are programmed to detect child predators, so rather than let the company know why the robots are -really- after him, he makes up an elaborate lie about why they attacked and with the information he gives them and the debugging the programmers run, they come up with the "maybe they think you're an endoskeleton breaking the rules" theory. The managers then tell "you" about how to use the head to survive, which you do for the entire week. Because the puppet never wakes and the robots never see you without the head, no one knows you are a different security guard, so they proceed to keep trying to get to ONG, not knowing he now works the days. The puppet has programmed the robots and told the ghosts of the children their killer is the security guard, and inside their programming the animatronics see that security guard as the purple man. The week progresses with you working the nightshift and ONG working the dayshift and continuing to accumilate victims. Children go missing, parents file reports and accuse the company, but no one can find any proof. Phone guy assures you it's all just rumors and people trying to make a buck because he is truly loyal to the company and the dayguard (ONG) is telling everyone he saw no child that matches the description that the parents are filing (the children he himself killed), and the company believes him.

It's now night 4. The accusations are accumilating, ONG is scared for his life during the day and decides to tamper with the robots so they stop following him, concerned he'll get caught or hurt, possibly worse. Before the end of his shift, the police enter the Pizzaria. He flees the premises, and the police begin a formal investigation, causing the company to close down for a few days. Night 5 proceeds, the "day shift" is now completely vacant because ONG has fled, and he is not allowed on premises. No one is allowed into the building while the police continue to investigate and because of ONG's tampering, the robots can no longer tell who is the purple man. They only remember that the man who wronged them is a security guard.

And so Night 6 begins. Police have discovered through camera footage that ONG lured children using the old employee suit from location 1 (Golden Freddy) to the back rooms into blind spots. They have been unable to find the bodies, but now know that 5 children are missing. (The newspaper clippings from FNAF1 are the explanation of the events of this week). "You" make it through the night and are then told to help them with the birthday party the next day. The robots are beyond aggressive now, and during the party they see you in your uniform (as you were told specifically to wear). Toy-Foxy crawls up to the ceiling and attacks you, seeing you as the purple man, destroying Jeremy's frontal lobe, and prompty ending the birthday party and any chance of the company staying in the black (financially) for that year.

The company then sells the larger location and moves back to Fredbear's (the location in FNAF1). Because of the violence enacted by Toy Foxy (Mangle), they scrap the new animatronics completely, repair the old robots (which as you recall were updated with the new roaming servos and facial recognition) and use them as the attractions at FNAF1. Things start out normal with Phone guy taking the night shift so they robots can roam. The robots see Phone guy in his uniform, and the programming begins to kick in (Cutscene 1 from FNAF2, the robots looking concerned at one another.) They then begin to plot (Cutscene 2), and finally the programming fully boots up with them remembering the incident of the Golden Freddy murders (Cutscene 3). This reawakens the puppet's ghost (the very first victim) who then appears to the animatronics (Cutscene 4) and enacts his revenge, killing Phone guy on Night 4 (which is why there are no more cutscenes past night 4 and no more phone calls either). The Animatronics are now completely active and murderous, no longer able to tell the difference between ONG and any security guard.


	12. Start Over (ND 1)

**_Everyone knows that the first night is always easy, not much happens. The nights will get longer as the story goes on._**

* * *

><p>The tablet returned to normal. Sure enough, Sammy was missing from the stage. Mr Fazbear went to run for the front door, but Max grabbed his arm. He shook his head. "Sorry sir, but if you try to leave, they'll get you. We have to stay here."<p>

Max flicked through the cameras. "Mr Fazbear? I think you should watch the lights and the doors. I'll check the cameras." Mr Fazbear just nodded.

* * *

><p>12:00 AM, <em>Unknown location…<em>

When Sammy powered up, the first thing he noticed was that he wasn't on stage. Then he realised he was wrapped in chains. "What happened? Why am I here? Where isss everyone?" It was about then that he heard the shallow breathing to his right.

* * *

><p>2:00 AM, <em>Security Office…<em>

Everyone was where they should be… except Bonnie. He was standing in the Dining Area now. And now Blu was backstage, staring at the endoskeleton. Bonnie was in the West Hall. Blu was in the Dining Area.

3:00 AM, Bonnie was in the Supply Closet. Blu was in the East Hall. "Sir, the light on the left." Mr Fazbear pressed the button. Nothing. "The right one?" Nothing either.

4:00 AM, Blu was in the East Hall corner. Bonnie was… "Left light!" Max shouted. Mr Fazbear screamed and slammed the left door shut when he saw Bonnie. He waited a minute, and then checked the light. He was gone. "Sir? The right side?" The door was quickly shut in Blu's face.

5:00 AM, Bonnie had retreated to the Dining Area. Blu had gone to the bathrooms. All was clear, for the moment.

* * *

><p><em>Unknown location…<em>

Mike awoke by the cold touch of metal. It was too dark for him to see, but he could make out two pinpricks of light, watching him. Mike screamed. Sammy reared back and asked, "Hey, are you alright?"

"Please don't kill me, please don't kill me, please don't… Y-You can talk?"

"Yea, I can talk. And why do you think that I'm going to kill you?"

"So you're not going to stuff me into a suit?"

"What sssuit? What do you-" Sammy's mind raced over the events of the past week. Then he put 2 and 2 together and got a very unfortunate 5. "Oh, oh god… So you used to work as a Security Guard? At the Pizzeria?"

Mike scowled. "Yes… But I still don't trust you. I mean, that Golden Freak put me here. And then you're here, what, guarding me? Making sure I don't escape?"

"Golden freak?" Sammy was confused. "Chica? No, she wouldn't do this. And if you look, you'll see that I'm tied up, too."

"Why would he tie you up? …So you don't know then? About the golden Freddy suit?"

"Golden Freddy suit? What on earth are you talking about?"

A different voice answered. "He means _this_ Golden Freddy suit."

* * *

><p>5:55 AM, <em>Security Office…<em>

"C'mon, just a little longer, c'mon." After two more tries by both Bonnie and Blu, Mr Fazbear was losing it.

The bell sounded for six o'clock. The main power came back on. Mr Fazbear immediately ran for the front door. It wouldn't budge. "But-But how? The lock is broken!" He cried as he rammed the door.

Max however, went straight to the backstage area, and began looking for the toolbox. _'He said we could try to repair them, so I'd better get started.'_

* * *

><p><em>Unknown Location…<em>

Sammy was shocked, it looked just like Freddy, but it couldn't be, could it? "F-Freddy? I-Is that you? What are you doing? Why are we tied up?"

"_Tsk, tsk, tsk._ So many questions, young one. And no," the yellow costume leaned close to Sammy's face. "_I'm not Freddy._ Now Samuel, I believe you may know Mr Schmidt here, am I correct?" Then he disappeared.

* * *

><p><em>Stage…<em>

Max stood at the front of the stage, trying to decide which animatronic would best help them. Mr Fazbear climbed up next to him, looking utterly beaten and exhausted. "You heard what he said Max, he'll know if we cheat."

"I'm not cheating. He said we could fix what he did to one of them. So which one do we choose?"

"Well, we've figured out Bonnie's and Blu's pattern. So we're pretty much safe from them. How about Dottie?"

Max walked behind her and used a screwdriver to open the back of her head. Then he paused. "Sir, do you by chance know how these guys are programmed?"

"Not exactly, but I remember watching our programmer lower their AI after Mike…" He cut himself off. "Pass me the screwdriver."

Max handed it over and Mr Fazbear got to work. He reconnected some wires and checked the coding. Max spoke. "I don't know much about animatronics, but I'd say whoever reset them just made them forget everything."

"That would make sense- WAIT! Max, I remember, there are some blueprints in my office!"

* * *

><p><em>Unknown Location…<em>

"Can you move? At all?"

"A little, but not enough to get free. You?"

"No."

Sammy was calm, at least on the outside. But his thoughts were going a million miles an hour. _'Schmidt? As in M-Mike Schmidt? But, how could I know him?'_

Mike spoke up. "So, they knew I was human when they tried to kill me? Or what?"

Sammy flinched at the word _kill._ "No! No, they really thought that you were an endo…"

Suddenly Golden Freddy came back. He was muttering to himself. Maybe he forgot about Mike and Sammy, maybe he didn't care. "So they made it through the first night. It'll just get harder as time goes on. Mike only made it because of that guy on the phone. Well, these two don't…"

"Hey," Sammy whispered, "I think I've got an idea…"

* * *

><p><em>Stage…<em>

Max came back with the blueprints. Mr Fazbear shut the back of Dottie's head and screwed it shut again. "That about does it… I think."

"Sir, these were the only ones I could find." Max said, holding up the original fours' prints. "What do you want me to do with these?"

"Put them in the Security Office, in the desk. I'll see what food there is in the kitchen, and then I'm going to sleep. You?"

"I reckon I'll do the same." Max nodded.

Mr Fazbear clicked his fingers. "Hang on; first we should move Dottie to the Office for when she wakes up."

* * *

><p><strong><em>And the first chapter is done. I'm not sure how sure this is going to go on for, but It'll be great. By the way, have you checked my Author's page? Every piece of advice is good, don't be afraid to write to me.<em>**


	13. Down the Fox Hole (ND 2)

**_Hey everybody! How are you doing? Just realised I forgot to put in the most important detail, Max and Mr Fazbear have to find Mike and Sammy to win Golden Freddy's game._**

**_I'm trying to work on a new cover for this story, but if _****_someone else_****_ beats me to it, (nudge), then I'll put their cover on instead._**

* * *

><p><em>Samuel collected his second pay check. "Why do you keep coming back? Everyone else would have quit by now." Mr Fazbear had asked him.<em>

_Samuel replied. "Because this place was the best. I'm sad to see it go." Then he looked down. "And because I think I can get through to them…" Then he walked out. Samuel had a third reason. He was at a very low point in his life. He was up to his neck in debt, his landlord was the biggest asshole in the world, and to top it off, his girlfriend had recently left him for his ex-best friend. He didn't really care if they caught him anymore…_

* * *

><p><em>Unknown Location…<em>

It was almost time. Golden Freddy was out adjusting the AIs of the others, and Max and Mr Fazbear should be in the office by now. "Do it." Mike said.

* * *

><p><em>Security Office…<em>

Max and Mr Fazbear were waiting anxiously. Dottie stood in the corner, still powered down. Then the phone began ringing. _'Didn't he say the phone was dead?'_ Max answered. "Hello?"

Mike: "Quick, we don't have much time, put us on speakerphone." Max did as instructed.

Max: "Mike? Is that you? Are you alright?"

Mike: "We're fine, don't worry about us. Listen, we can help. Everyone has their own pattern. I know the patterns."

Mr Fazbear: "How are you on the phone?"

Mike: "Yea, Sammy can connect to the phone-"

Sammy: "Hi."

Mike: "Anyway, this is night two, correct? So Foxy should start becoming active, maybe that T-Rex as well, so keep watching Pirate-"

Sammy: "Adventure Cove"

Mike: "Sorry, so keep watching 'Adventure' Cove. Foxy will eventually peer out of the curtain. Then he'll stand outside the Cove. If he's not on the camera, immediately close the left door and check the West Hall camera, got it?"

Max: "Why?"

Mike: "Because Foxy will sprint down the hall, he'll stop at the door (if you've closed it) and then return back to the Cove."

Mr Fazbear: "Fantastic, just fantastic. We're going to die in this place. JUST PERFECT!"

Sammy: "Sir, keep it together, Max needs you."

Just then, Golden Freddy appeared, with his back to Mike and Sammy. Sammy immediately cut the call. "That should do it," GF (which he will now be referred to as), began, "I made them, I can undo them…"

* * *

><p><strong><em>ChimeraNumber52 said: This is getting suspense full.<em>**

**_Just wondering how will John show up?_**

**_I said: The more OC's you guys give me, the more chapters I can write._**

* * *

><p>12 AM.<em> Security Office…<em>

"Mike? Sammy? Are you there?" No reply.

"Huh, why am I here? What's going on?"

"Evening Dottie. We'll explain, but first, take this." Mr Fazbear handed her a small radio. Max had found them in the Supply Closet yesterday when digging through boxes.

Max told Dottie what had happened while Max watched the cameras. She gasped when she heard that GF had Mike and Sammy. "B-But why Sammy? He's just like the rest of us, isn't he?" Max noticed that she was seriously concerned about Sammy. Unbeknownst to her, Max had seen them on the cameras that night.

"As far as we know." Mr Fazbear said. "But until we find them, we need you to walk around and tell us if the others are getting close, alright?"

Dottie only nodded and walked out. She was going to do a little investigating of her own.

1 AM. Dottie checked every room. Then she noticed Chica was off of the stage and a rattling coming from the kitchen. _'The kitchen, how did I know she would go there?'_

* * *

><p><strong><em>IcyWater201 said: I was scared of Five Nights at Freddy's but this story gave me an interest to it. Are you gonna do this Sammy x Dottie story?<em>**

**_I said: …maybe_**

* * *

><p><em>Security Office…<em>

Bonnie was Backstage, staring at the camera. Blu was standing in the Dining Hall. Then Max looked at Adventure Cove. Both Foxy and Tex were peeking out at the camera. _'Oh boy…'_

2 AM. Mr Fazbear checked the East Hall light. They had just had a visit from Blu, and Bonnie was in the West Hall corner. Max kept a watch on Adventure Cove. Tex was standing outside the Cove, but it looked like he was ready to run down the East Hall. Then Dottie came into view.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile…<em>

Dottie climbed up onto Adventure Cove and looked through the curtain. Foxy was standing over to the side, but apart from that, nothing. She walked over to the door of the Fox's Revenge and went inside. Her radio crackled to life and Max's voice came through. "Dottie, what can you see in there? What's it like?"

"Well, I certainly wasn't expecting this." She looked around. There were old animatronics everywhere. A little boy, holding balloons. Some sort of clown versions of the Bonnie and Freddy. A heap of plushies on a table against the wall. A bare endoskeleton sitting over in the corner. And hanging up on the wall, was the weirdest thing she had ever seen. It looked like a collection of broken parts, but when she looked closer, it seemed to be all from the same animatronic. A clown version of Foxy. She told Max and Mr Fazbear what she saw.

* * *

><p>3 AM. <em>Security Office…<em>

Mr Fazbear facepalmed. "The toys? And BB? So that's where all that stuff went! It went missing after the old place shut down." He explained to a confused looking Max. "We were going to send them back to Aperture, but I guess the animatronics had a different idea."

Max suddenly became frantic. "Sir, shut both of the doors! Now!" Mr Fazbear complied. They both heard a roar and heavy metallic footsteps, then a **bang, bang, bang** on the doors.

When it was quiet again, Max checked the camera. Foxy and Tex were both behind the curtain again.

* * *

><p>4 AM. <em>Dining Hall…<em>

"Max, Mr Fazbear? Bonnie's in the West Hall and Chica's in the East Hall corner. You see them?"

"Mm, hmm, we see them Dottie, thanks."

"Tex is peeking out of the curtains, and Blu is in the East Hall now."

"All good, Dottie."

Dottie was still searching. She'd checked almost everywhere, the only place left being the Security Office and Mr Fazbear's office. She opened the door and looked around. It looked like just a basic office when she entered. She searched for a trapdoor, a hidden button, anything. Nothing.

* * *

><p>5 AM. <em>Security Office…<em>

There was a soft tapping at the window. The radio crackled. "Hey, it's me. Let me in."

Mr Fazbear checked the light before opening the door. "Did you find anything?"

"No…" She hung her head.

6 AM.

Max stood. He grabbed the toolbox next to him. "This is getting hard. Who should we fix next?"

"Foxy." Mr Fazbear said. "We're not going to make it if we have both of them running at us all the time."

"Agreed. And he knows this place like the back of his ha- err, hook. Mike and Sammy have got to be in the Pizzeria somewhere."

* * *

><p><em>Unknown Location…<em>

GF was gone again. This time he left food for Mike didn't know where he got it, and frankly, he didn't care. As long as it wasn't going to kill him, of course.

"Sammy, what are the others like? It makes me wonder, now I know they're sentient and all…"

"Well Mike, We-we're sort of like a big family…"

Mike raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really? In what way?"

"Hmm, let me think. Freddy is the father figure, protective and always the gentleman. Chica is sort of like a big sister, she showed me the ropes. Uh, Foxy is the crazy uncle, loves to be seen and makes you laugh. Bonnie is the brother. He was jealous of me at first."

Mike took a sip of water.

"But that was because I could play acoustic and bass as well as electronic. He got over it when I got him together with Chica of course-"

Mike spat out the water and coughed. "I'm sorry, what now? Those two? Huh… So," he continued, "What about the other 3? The new ones?"

"Tex is, well, you're crazy other uncle, always competing with Foxy. Blu is the younger brother, curious and outspoken. Dottie is- well, I never stopped to think about it. She's shy, but determined as all hell." Sammy was thankful that Mike couldn't see-

"…My eyes are adjusted to the dark now. I can see that stupid grin on your face, Sammy."

Damn.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Boom! Chapter 10 down! While you wait, you should check out my Author's Page and contact me about which story <em>****_YOU_****_ want to see next._**

**_If you _****_do_****_ have anything to send me (I'm not really expecting anything), send me a link to the picture._**

**_I doubt I'm going to be online over the holidays, so here's my Christmas present to you! Merry Christmas! This is Cobolt99, signing out 'till 2015._**


End file.
